Shirou Emiya (Fate/kaleid)
|-|Base= |-|Archer Install= |-|Post 5th HGW= Summary A parallel version of the Shirou of Illya's world from Miyu's world, where he is the latter's older adoptive sibling. This Shirou Emiya possesses a backstory similar to that of his mainstream counterpart, yet also different. Unlike his original story, he had lived a normal life with his parents until they died in an accident where he would have perished too had it not been for that world's Kiritsugu saving him and taking him in as his parent and mentor. Years would go by after that fateful encounter, and Shirou would become a trained magus as Kiritsugu properly taught him in the use of magic, also unlike that of his counterpart and taking with him on numerous assignments in his travels. He would later end up having an adoptive sibling to the family in the form of Miyu, who he and Kiritsugu found and saved after a devastating incident which, unbeknownst to them of the time, was a result of their world's Fourth Holy Grail War. Although the family became two once again after Kiritsugu's death, Shirou nonetheless did his best to live an ordinary life and take care of his younger adoptive sister. But things turn to a worse when Julian, one of his few best friends, kidnaps Miyu right before him. Shirou would then go on to suffer more losses when Sakura, another of his friends and a classmate at his school, dies while trying to protect him from an Assassin Install of her brother. Taking it up to his hands on the Class Card Sakura left behind, he goes on to use its power to fight in the Ainsworth 5th Holy Grail War, going on to beat every other participant and eventually wishing for Miyu to be taken away from their world to live a happy life, finally going on to fight Angelica and losing. He was captured for a while until Miyu and her friends came and rescued him. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. Higher with Triple-Linked Crane Wings and Kanshou and Bakuya: Overedge, Caladbolg II, Hrunting, and Ig-Alima. Possibly up High 6-C with Unlimited Blade Works Name: Shirou Emiya Origin: Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Magus, Class Card User (Formerly) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magecraft, Enhanced Senses (Should be comparable to his Fate/stay night counterpart and Archer, who can make out fine details from kilometers away and snipe targets from such a distance), Resistance to Magic (All magi have basic resistance to magical effects), Skilled sword user and bow user, Weapon Creation, Power Mimicry (Can replicate any weapon he sees, even Divine Constructs like Ig-Alima and Sul-Sagana, and wield them with the skill of the original user), limited Telekinesis (Can telekinetically move the weapons he projects, as well as the weapons inside Unlimited Blade Works), can reinforce objects and himself with mana using Reinforcement Magecraft, Forcefield Creation with Rho Aias, Minor Spatial Manipulation with Caladbolg II, Homing Attacks with Hrunting, Fire Manipulation with Sul-Sagana, Pocket Reality Manipulation with Unlimited Blade Works Attack Potency: Island level (Inherited his future self's power and still retains it even after no longer having his Class Card. Has fought and barely won against several of the other Class Card users in the Fifth Ainsworth Holy Grail War who had the powers of the Fate/stay night Servants such as Saber, Rider, Lancer, and Berserker). Higher with Triple-Linked Crane Wings and Kanshou and Bakuya: Overedge (Should be comparable to Archer's version, which were capable of taking off one of Berserker's lives, and his Fate/stay night counterpart used them to destroy Saber Alter's heart), Caladbolg II, Hrunting, and Ig-Alima (Caladbolg II and Hrunting should be comparable to Archer's, which are A-Rank Broken Phantasms. His Ig-Alima, while an imitation, was capable of matching blows with the original "mountain cutting" Divine Construct). Possibly up to Large Island level with Unlimited Blade Works (Can clash with Angelica's Gate of Babylon and, by using all of the swords in his Reality Marble, he is capable of using them to clash, albeit in a losing battle, against Angelica's Enuma Elish for some time) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has Archer's speed and retains it. Can keep up with the Class Card users who used the powers of the Fate/stay night Servants. Able to keep up with Angelica's Gate of Babylon with his projections) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Is capable of wielding Heracles' axe sword and can throw his projected Ig-Alima) Striking Strength: Island Class. Higher with Triple-Linked Crane Wings and Kanshou and Bakuya: Overedge, Caladbolg II, Hrunting and Ig-Alima with other Projections Durability: Island level (Can take numerous barrages from the Gate of Babylon. Survived taking a hit from Beatrice, who had Magni's Class Card, though he was already grievously injured beforehand by a Berserker Lancelot Install Sakura. Survived the explosion he created from shooting a Broken Phantasm projection of Caladbolg II at a Saber Install Zachary at close range, though this forced him out of his Archer Class Card.), possibly higher (Survived, albeit barely, from Angelica's Enuma Elish, which had destroyed his Reality Marble). Higher with Rho Aias (Can project the complete seven-petal Rho Aias, which could barely block Gáe Bolg. His Rho Aias can also protect against a barrage from the Gate of Babylon and even against one of Beatrice's lightning pillars which while each are weaker on their own were strong enough to pose a threat to Illya and Miyu) Stamina: High (Fought several battles against other Class Card users in the 5th Holy Grail War and won on the same day, and was able to keep up with and fight Angelica for a time, even able to cast Unlimited Blade Works and sustain it after projecting two Divine Constructs. Was able to fight right after being freed from his captivity by Gilgamesh, going on to helping Miyu and her friends against an army of Heroic Spirits and against Angelica, and later was able to project a full seven-petal Rho Aias while already injured from his wounds he suffered from Sakura and Beatrice to protect Miyu and Illya from the latter's lightning pillar before collapsing from his wounds) Range: Melee range, extended melee range with Thrown Kanshou and Bakuya. Kilometers with arrows and Broken Phantasms (Should be comparable to Archer's, who can track targets and snipe at them at four kilometers away) Standard Equipment: Unknown bow, Kanshou and Bakuya, Heracles' axe-sword, Rho Aias, Hrunting, Caladbolg II, Ig-Alima, Sul-Sagana, and numerous other projections Intelligence: This version of Shirou is much more knowledgeable in the use of magecraft than what his mainstream counterpart was able to learn due to his father putting in more effort to teach him all that he knows, showing his effectiveness in it as he can instantly reinforce mundane objects like a ruler or umbrella for offensive and defensive uses at a much faster rate. However, this efficiency increases even more after Installing Archer's Class Card, essentially inheriting his future self's knowledge and allowing him to project numerous Noble Phantasms and other weapons in his hand instantly along with gaining the latter's dual-wielding style that enables him to fight and keep up with more stronger and faster foes. Weaknesses: Shirou needs to be able to recite the full incantation for Unlimited Blade Works to bring it into existence as a Reality Marble. Because of his magic's high mana cost, he can't use Unlimited Blade Works for long and only has a limited amount of projections before he runs out of mana. As with his mainstream counterpart, using more of his powers will cause Archer to take over him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magecraft: Unlike his mainstream counterpart, Shirou has been given a more comprehensive education in Magecraft by his father, Kiritsugu, following him in his path as a Spellcaster, one that does not support the traditional ways of a magus. However, he's still fully focused his efforts on mastering the magic he is most skilled in that his other counterparts utilize: Reinforcement and Projection. He's skilled at using magecraft to analyze an item's structure, and then, by using Reinforcement, filling in the gaps in the object with magical energy to improve any of the object's qualities. While this usually just makes the object stronger, he can also raise his eyesight to superhuman levels. He generally uses it to either reinforce random items for use as weapons or even protection (such as enhancing a ruler to use as a sword or strengthening an umbrella as a makeshift shield powerful enough to block Assassin Include Shinji's throwing knives) or to reinforce his own body to become stronger. Projection (also known as Gradation Air) is a high-level magical skill that allows for the materialization of physical objects from magical energy. It is a more sophisticated form of Reinforcement, and thus, Shirou is highly skilled in its use. These items slowly fade not long after being created, though the better the user's image of the item in their imagination, the more stable it is. Despite its utility, Projection is generally seen as effectively useless by most magi, as it is incredibly inefficient. Shirou utilizes a unique type of Projection, Tracing, which is unusual in that it not only duplicates an object's shape and structure but its history as well. To trace and reproduce something, Shirou must see it first. Objects duplicated through tracing are inferior to the originals, but only slightly. Reproductions of more powerful weapons such as Noble Phantasms are even weaker, decreasing in rank. Due to the more significant effort put into tracing, the replicas Shirou creates through it can last much longer than the averages. He is most skilled in the projection of swords due to "Sword" being his Origin and Elemental Affinity. He has his limits, however, but unlike his usual self, he can even project Divine Constructs, though they are hollow. Shirou can also duplicate the unique abilities of magical weapons such as Noble Phantasms, due to Unlimited Blade Works. Mirou UBW.png|Shirou's Reality Marble as he faces Angelica Kanshou_bakuya_v3.png|Kanshou and Bakuya Kanshou_bakuya_overedge.png|Kanshou and Bakuya: Overedge Miyu_Shirou_Triple_Linked_Crane_Wing.gif|Shirou performing Triple Linked Crane Wings with Chloe against Angelica Shirou_Broken_Phantasm.png|Shirou creating a Broken Phantasm Caladbolg II to defeat a Saber Install Zachary Ainsworth Nine_Lives_AUShirou.png|Shirou projecting Heracles Axe Sword Miyu_Shirou_Rho_Aias.png|Shirou projecting Rho Aias to defend against a volley of arrows from numerous Heroic Spirits Miyu_Shirou_Ig-Alima.png|Shirou tracing Ig-Alima Miyu_Shirou_Sul_Sagana.png|Shirou tracing Sul-Sagana to combat the original one *'Unlimited Blade Works: Infinite Creation of Swords:' Shirou's Reality Marble, born of his Origin and Elemental Affinity of "Sword." It subconsciously records every weapon he sees while analyzing its structure and storing it for use. He is then capable of summoning these weapons into the real world and using them in battle. Normally, Divine Constructs such as Excalibur cannot be replicated, and doing so would take all of Shirou's mana and kill him afterward. However, this iteration of Shirou can reproduce them without any issue, even dual-wielding Ig-Alima and Sul-Sagana during his battle with Angelica. By projecting Unlimited Blade Works onto the World, he can effortlessly and instantaneously create the weapons and fire them at an extremely rapid rate. Noble Phantasms stored in Unlimited Blade Works include: **'Kanshou and Bakuya: Gan Jiang and Mo Ye:' A pair of swords that Shirou uses as his primary melee weapons. Despite their relatively low rank of C-, their short tracing time and Shirou's skill with them make them extremely reliable to use. They form the basis for the technique Triple-Linked Crane Wings, with Shirou's consisting of throwing two pairs to encircle his enemy, before creating a couple of reinforced versions called Kanshou and Bakuya: Overedge and striking them with an overhead X-shaped slash. Additionally, Shirou has also shown the ability to project multiple Overedge swords of Kanshou and Bakuya as he showed in his fight against an Assassin Install Shinji by stabbing him with his sword pairs and then having them project multiple more by saying "Burst." **'Caladbolg II: The Fake Spiral Sword:' A degraded copy of the Caladbolg wielded by the Irish hero Fergus mac Róich. As opposed to its intended use, Shirou uses the sword as a Broken Phantasm arrow, which twists space when fired to allow it to pierce any target. **'Hrunting: Hound of the Red Plains:' One of the swords of Beowulf, the oldest hero in English literature. Like Caladbolg II, Shirou primarily uses it as a Broken Phantasm arrow, which is capable of tracking its target regardless of their attempts to evade it. It is also very cost-efficient, allowing him to fire it repeatedly though it takes more mana each time. **'Rho Aias: The Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heavens:' The shield of Ajax, which proved capable of blocking Durindana during the Trojan War. It creates a multi-layered defense to defend against any projectile. Unlike Chloe's use of the Archer Class Card, Shirou is capable of projecting all seven of the shield's petals. However, Shirou will be damaged for each petal that is destroyed. **'Ig-Alima: Green Field Cutting Through the Thousand Mountains:' A gigantic Divine Construct named after a Sumerian deity, also known as the Mountain Felling Sword. While Divine Constructs should not be able to be replicated with Unlimited Blade Works, Shirou proves capable of recreating a hollow version of the sword that is even capable of clashing with the original. **'Sul-Sagana:' A Divine Construct that, like Ig-Alima, is named after a Sumerian deity. It is capable of launching a stream of flames with enough power to burn down an entire forest. Although Shirou's version is an imitation, just like his projection of Ig-Alima, it is still capable enough of physically clashing with the original. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Archer (Fate/stay night) Archer's Profile (7-B Forms were used, and both were in character) Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Anime Characters Category:Bow Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fire Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Protagonists Category:Shield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sword Users Category:Teenagers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Tier 6